


One More Bite Couldn't Hurt, Could It?

by GlitterGummy



Category: Cuphead (Video Game)
Genre: Overeating, Stuffing, stuffing kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-13
Updated: 2017-11-13
Packaged: 2019-02-01 21:19:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 519
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12713172
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GlitterGummy/pseuds/GlitterGummy
Summary: Elder Kettle has taken up baking and he's making sure Cuphead and Mugman try everything he brings out. Cuphead can't resist such an offer but it does end up undoing him!





	One More Bite Couldn't Hurt, Could It?

Cuphead sat down at the table, Mugman across from him as he smiled at his brother, kicking his legs back and forth. Elder Kettle had been having a whole ‘baking craze’ lately, it was odd. He couldn’t deny Elder Kettle had tons of talents and interests but he had no clue where the baking thing came from..

The older cup was nearly done in the kitchen, taking out a tray of brownies from the oven to set on a pot holder on the counter. He had an array of sweets set out for the boys to taste test. He hummed to himself, starting to bring them out by the handfuls, adorning the table all over and fully with cakes, cupcakes, brownies, pies, anything you could imagine in the bakery!

Cuphead’s eyes grew big at the sight of how much foods there were to try. He had agreed to this after all but, wow. Elder Kettle seemed proud enough of his accomplishment, asking the two to try them as he left back to the kitchen. Mugman happily obliged, cutting up a piece from each plate and beginning to eat. Cuphead glanced at his brother, moving to start small. He grabbed a slice of apple pie, taking his spoon and eating a small bite. He paused, nearly feeling his eyes widen. It was delicious, not that he had doubted it would, but it was tons of times better than he could ever have dreamed!

He got excited, beginning to eat a little faster. He took another slice of apple pie, also a serving of nutty fudge as he started chewing them down. He wanted to pace himself, knowing he would be sick. But he found himself just wanting more and more, how gluttonous of him!

Only half an hour passed, Cuphead laying back in his chair with a soft groan. He had probably only finished half of each dessert, half-filled pie tins and half standing cakes. He was so full, his belly bulging out now so much he had to lay back nearly completely. He wanted more but he felt he couldn’t, his hands coming up to caress his own belly. He still had trails of crumbs around his face as well.

But that couldn’t be the end, Elder Kettle coming in with new servings of pastries and donuts. Cuphead gulped, knowing Elder would want them both to try. He glanced at Mugman again, noting he had been the smart one, only taking a few bites of each to give his impression so he could try them all.

Cuphead sighed, groaning again as his belly sloshed a bit as he sat up. He felt fuller than he had ever been yet…

Cuphead grabbed a few donuts and eclairs, taking big bites. He could still salivate at the taste, barely finishing and having trouble to stand without wobbling over. He thanked the elder, hurrying off the best he could with his large gut as he practically jumped into bed. He let out a happy sigh, ready to take a nap and sleep this off. He definitely had to do this again sometime…


End file.
